


Second Chances

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Re-amnesia, Three Centric, i'll tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: “Don’t worry, pretty boy, I’ll make sure you remember how much of a pain in the ass you are. Promise.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have internet this weekend? I decided to post some stories I've been holding onto...

It took a knife slashing a little too close to Three’s face for him to lose sight of One in the fray. Three had taken on the majority of the raiders that had jumped them while they had been searching for sellable cargo. It was only fair that One take on the remaining two. It was called ‘sharing.’

Stupid raiders, Three thought to himself as he snapped one of his opponents necks, always out to screw up perfectly good plans. The distant gunfire had dwindled down to the occasional pop. The sharp sounds echoed through the metal halls of the abandoned ship. It was a reminder that Two, Four, and Six were out there fighting the good fight in their respective locations. They were safe – at least according to their last check in. 

Due to the explosive nature of the cargo in the room One and Three were fighting in, One had suggested the use of bullets would be suicidal for both parties. The damned know-it-all. At least the raiders had agreed, which turned their impromptu brawl into a knife fight. 

It took more finesse than Three typically liked, but eventually all three of his raiders were on the ground. He took a moment to admire his work, the pile of thugs laid out, bleeding, dead or both. 

“Almost done over there?” Three asked over his shoulder and turned to check on One’s progress. His first reaction was to laugh at the sight he saw. One was grappling around on the ground with one of the raiders, the other lay dead off to the side. 

“How graceful.” Three said as he approached One, who pushed the thug he’d been wrestling with away. The raider rolled over, lifeless. Covered in what appeared to be a mixture of his own blood and the blood of his fallen companion. The way they had been rolling around made Three think of pigs. The blood staining the ground even looked brown enough that it added to the imagery. 

Still on his back, One made no move to get up. 

“Stop sleeping on the job, pretty boy.” Three teased, but paused when One continued to stare up at the ceiling. His breathing was off, Three noted. “Hey,” Three said and stepped closer. One shifted with a small cry of pain, his eyes rolled a bit in the back of his head as his arms raised halfway and fell from the ground in an uncoordinated motion. 

“Three,” One rasped. “I think I’m in trouble.” The words were forced. Pained. The blood didn’t just belong to the two dead raiders.

“Shit.” Three took four long strides and dropped on his knees next to his fallen crewmate. Three stared down as red replaced the white of One’s ruined shirt. One was going to run out of plain white shirts if he kept getting hurt. 

The injured man took in a strange breath, a high gasp that was worrisome. Three’s eyes traveled to look at One’s face and saw it was ashen and his expression pained. “It hit a lung?” Three asked, but didn’t need an answer. This was bad. 

Without much thought Three placed his hands over the bloody tear and pressed down hard. One gasped again and struggled under Three’s rough ministrations. 

“Hold still!” Three barked. 

“Stop!” One wheezed back. “Hurts,” his eyes rolled a little as he fought to stay conscious. 

There was more blood than Three wanted to see. “Shit, shit.” He cursed as he pressed his hands down over the wound harder, but it didn’t seem to do anything to stop the steady flow. One had already lost too much blood and his pale skin was telling. With a hiss Three lifted a bloody hand and activated his com. “One’s down. Damn, there’s a lot of blood.”

“We’re on our way.” Two’s voice sounded along with more distant gunfire. Her voice was as calm as ever. Emotionless, although Three guessed she was compartmentalizing. Three was grateful she managed to sound so calm since he was on the verge of out-right panic. 

One was looking up at Three with tired, pain filled eyes. His breathing had gotten worse, ragged and uneven, which didn’t bode well. One had even stopped struggling under Three’s painful pressure. “It’s not so bad.” One slurred. “Anymore. The pain. Not so bad.”

“That’s not a good thing, jackass.” Three hissed down at the younger man. Three’s heart pounded in his chest as One’s eyelids fluttered closed. “Hey!” Three shouted, probably louder than necessary. “Don’t you dare die!” 

A wave of guilt hit Three as he deliberately pressed down harder on One’s wound to keep him to wake. One’s brown eyes snapped back open as he gasped in pain. 

“Feel that?” Three growled. “Stay awake you little bastard.” 

Footsteps alerted Three that Two and Six had arrived. Five was back on the ship with the damned robot. Although the Robot was in some sort of repair mode, so it wasn’t like it would be helpful. Hopefully someone had told Five to get the medbay ready. Although without the Android – 

“Damn,” Six cursed as he took in the sight before him. Three looked up and glared. 

“Don’t just stand there gawking – help!” Three told them. Two knelt on the opposite side of One’s prone body and quickly assessed the situation. 

“We need to get him back to the Raza.” 

“No shit.” Three said and pressed down sharply on the wound again when he saw One’s eyes slip close. 

“Stop – ” One hissed through the agony, “ – doing that.” 

“Stop trying to fall asleep on the job!” Three shot back at One and locked his eyes with Two. “What’s the plan?” 

“Stasis.” Six spoke up. All eyes turned to him. “It’s the only way to keep him alive. None of us are surgeons.” Six hesitated. “At least, as far as we know.” 

“Shit.” Two cursed and looked down at One as she ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “Shit.” 

“Won’t that wipe his mind again?” Three asked as he glared at Two. He wished she’d put her hands to better use than petting One as he bled out. 

“We don’t know that will happen.” Six answered. “But we do know he’ll die if we don’t freeze him.” 

“No!” One wheezed. The quiet gasp of a protest captured the attention of the small group. 

“You’ve been out voted.” Two snapped down at the injured man and stood with a quick glance at Three and then Six. “Get him back to the ship, I’ll go ready the Marauder and tell Five what we need done by the time we get back to the Raza. I shouldn’t have taken a mission, not while Android was down for repairs. It could be weeks before – Four,” Two interrupted herself and turned to the silent man. Three had completely missed the sneaky bastards entrance. “Find something to pack the wound, Six, get something to help transport him.” 

The two men nodded and they hurried off, leaving Three alone with One. Three refocused on One again. If the bastard died, Three wasn’t going to forgive him.

“Can’t.” One whispered again. The sound was breathy, like One had run for his life in almost non-existent life support. “Can’t lose myself – again. Please.” 

“This is about your memories?” Three had to admit, he didn’t really like the idea of any of the team being wiped again. It would be annoying, but it wasn’t like they had a choice. Plus there was always the chance that nothing would happen – a small chance, but a chance none-the-less. “Don’t worry, pretty boy, I’ll make sure you remember how much of a pain in the ass you are. Promise.” 

Four and Six returned and between the three of them they managed to pack the wound, bind it and move One onto a flat, mobile surface. One cried out once during the transfer, the sound echoed in Three’s ears. 

Six and Three carried the makeshift gurney to the Marauder. Somewhere along the way One lost consciousness and Three nearly lost his mind as he watched One’s body release its tension. He looked dead. 

“Hurry,” Two ordered. Her gruff coldness kept Three grounded. They didn’t need anyone to panic, Three needed everyone to remain calm. As long as they were calm he could at least pretend to be calm. 

Sure, he didn’t like One very much, but – no, that wasn’t exactly true. Three liked One, he just didn’t get along with him. They had different views, but the banter was usually fun. Sometimes it was mean and uncalled for, but other times it could be lighthearted. Three shook his head, time must have gone on without him because they had already docked on the Raza. 

“Lift your side.” Six said and Three nodded. They met up with Five in the hallways leading to One’s stasis pod. They had decided, at some point, that the familiarity of his original pod might lessen the chance of a repeat wipe. And there was always the hope that One might magically get his memories back. It was a better thought than the alternative. Well, either of the alternatives. Death and or a second memory wipe. 

“Oh god,” Five whispered as she caught sight of One for the first time. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm, much to Three’s relief. He wasn’t dead – yet.

“Worse,” One coughed weakly, a little trickle of blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth. “Than it looks.” One finished as his eyes slid shut once more. The tension hadn’t returned to his body – One was dying. 

They set the makeshift stretcher down in front of the pod. As gently as they could, Three and Six lifted One’s limp body up and placed it inside. Three’s eyes focused on the red stained shirt instead of One’s slack face as the pod was activated. It was hard to believe One’s shirt was so red, only the top of it had stayed pure and white. 

“How are his vitals?” Two’s voice broke the moment. 

Five looked at the screen attached to the stasis pod and shrugged. “Not great, but he should be fine until we can get him to a doctor.” She looked at Three who found looking at her to be easier. “What happened?” Five asked, her question was open to the group, but Three looked away. He knew what had happened – he’d looked away. Three understood there was probably nothing he could have done to prevent One from getting stabbed, but maybe if he had been able to keep an eye on the idiot this wouldn’t have happened.

“I’d like to know that as well.” Two narrowed her eyes at Three. 

“Well, I didn’t train him to fight.” Three glared back. He let his anger replace his concern and fear. He turned on her and then glared at Six. “What? Didn’t you cover knife fights yet?” 

Six swallowed thickly and turned a shade lighter. “No.” He admitted. 

“Fighting over the past won’t change the outcome.” Four pointed out as he studied One’s frozen form blankly. “If he survives, he’ll learn.” It was unspoken, but Three got the feeling that One had gotten himself a new coach. 

“Yeah. If.” Three scoffed, still unable to look into the pod. 

“Let’s get back over there.” Two announced suddenly. It actually took Three a moment to realize what she was suggesting. The others looked as lost as Three felt, so Two elaborated. “We’ve got a job to finish.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“We can’t do anything for him right now.” Two looked back at Three and then pointed to One. “He’s not going anywhere. Five said he’s not in any immediate danger. We need all the money we can get if we’re going to pay off a surgeon to save his life.” 

“We’ll need enough to buy his silence.” Six agreed with a grim nod. 

The logic hit Three hard, but he still didn’t like it. The longer One stayed locked away in the pod, the more likely it was that he’d end up like Sarah. How she died – it still kept Three up at night. Sometimes. All it would take to kill One was a surge in the ships power. 

“Do you really think he’ll lose them again?” Five asked Six. They had been talking, but Three hadn’t paid much attention. Until then. 

“You’d know more than us.” Six commented with a small grimace. “We won’t know until we get him out of there.” 

“Yeah.” Three sighed and finally looked at One’s frozen face. He looked like he was asleep. Pale and mostly dead – but asleep. The others were right. They needed to gather the right resources so that they could save One. It might take time. For the moment, though, Three let the realization hit him. He cared about One, despite the man being a moral, loud-mouthed asshole. During the fight One had been Three’s responsibility and he had let the younger man down. One was half-dead and it was Three’s fault. 

“Hey.” Two’s sharp tone broke Three’s thoughts. She waited until his eyes met hers before she continued. “Blaming yourself isn’t going to fix this.” 

Three grunted and glared back at her. “He got himself stabbed. I’m not his damned protector – the idiot’s a damned adult. Plus he’s the moron that said we couldn’t use guns.”

“A lot of those crates had ‘explosive material’ written on the side.” Two tipped her head to the side. “I’d say he saved you from blowing us all up.” 

“So he’s a smart idiot.” Three admitted unhappily. “But he’s still an idiot.” 

Two scoffed, but thankfully let the subject die as they joined Four and Six on the Marauder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I need some ray of hope and happiness today so I'm posting a new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Two

The job was a quiet after they froze One. The air that surrounded the crew was heavy. It felt a lot like it had when they had almost lost Two – when they thought she had been spaced – but this time One wasn’t around to give them a heartwarming speech. 

The same questions started to pop back into Three’s mind as he headed towards the mess for a crew meeting. Had they lost people before? If they had, why wasn’t he used to feeling the loss? Why did it matter? He’d already lost Sara, whoever she was, One shouldn’t be any harder. Except he knew One, even if he didn’t always like One. 

Caring sucked, so Three made an effort to not care. Maybe that was how the Marcus of the past had dealt with death. Maybe if Three ignored his unwanted feelings eventually they would go away. Three pushed down his mopey-emotions and replaced them with something he felt familiar with – anger and annoyance. 

He didn’t care if Pretty Boy made it out of stasis. It would be easier if One died. It would be one less person for Three to try and control. If One was dead then Three wouldn’t have to worry about the idiot any more. 

“We need a plan.” Two announced as the group settled down around the table in the mess. None of them had bothered getting food. No one felt much like eating. Three had managed to clean most of the blood off his hands, but he still sat picking dried chunks of One’s blood out from under his fingernails. The sight of the blood pissed him off.

“We could just space him.” Three tossed the idea out just for spite. He needed to keep up appearances. He didn’t care about One. He needed them to see that he didn’t care. 

Six ignored him. “We’ve got a few contacts, maybe someone can point us in the right direction. We need a good surgeon. Someone with experience in performing without a staff.” 

“Agreed.” Two nodded thoughtfully. “We’ll work together on that.” She told Six. “Three and Four can work on getting our new cargo sold at the next stop.” There was no need to vote on the plan, given that they had no other options. Other than spacing One. 

“What can I do?” Five asked Two when everything had been agreed on. 

“Make sure One’s stasis pod has priority power.” Two told her quietly. She didn’t have to look at Three for him to know what she wanted to prevent. Sara. Three stood and walked out of the room. He needed to clean his hands again. He needed the blood gone. 

It took them two weeks to find a doctor willing to attempt to save One’s life. He didn’t come cheep, either. Three figured he was more of a scam artist than anything else, but he did have a good record as a surgeon. 

Of course telling the surgeon what had happened and having the surgeon see the condition of his patient changed everything. 

“He’s as good as dead.” The doctor told them after a few minutes of studying the vitals lit on the screen outside of the stasis pod. “You take him out of the freeze and he’ll die from shock.” 

Four drew his sword and placed the blade against the horrified doctor’s throat. “He lives, you live.” Four told him. “He dies – ”

“I get it.” The doctor nodded, “I’ll do it, I’ll save him if I can, but he’s chances are not good.” The man emphasized. “I need you to know that, before we start.” 

“It changes nothing.” Four said, but withdrew his sword in order for the doctor to get to work. “I hope your affairs are in order.” 

The doctor swallowed thickly, but wisely reassessed the situation. 

Once everything was settled Six and Three helped move One to the operating room in the medbay. One’s skin was ashen, his breathing off and his skin was cold. One felt dead. Three didn’t stay for the surgery. He trusted Four to make sure that the doctor didn’t make any mistakes. Or at least the asshole didn’t live to regret making any mistakes.

Five and Six stayed together in the waiting room. Also known as the mess. Three couldn’t handle their mopey expressions for very long. Instead of waiting around for One to die he decided to do something productive with his time. Like beating the crap out of the unsuspecting punching bag in the gym. 

Three didn’t do well with helplessness and that was what he felt knowing that he couldn’t do a damned thing to save One. Beating up on something felt good. 

The surgery went longer than Three figured it would – or One died and they forgot to tell Three, but Three didn’t really want to dwell on that. No news was no news. Not good or bad, just annoying. He took to his room and hid. 

“Three.” Two’s voice sounded over the com link. “You better get back here.” Her voice was cold and emotionless – typical Two, but for whatever reason it freaked the hell out of Three. 

“On my way.” Three grumbled as normally as he could manage. He didn’t want to let himself slip more than he already had. He needed to appear like he didn’t care. He needed to not care, but that was easier said than done. He made it to the infirmary in record time, but slowed down just down the hall so that the others didn’t notice he had rushed to get there. At this point Three caring what happened to One was probably the worst kept secret of the Raza, but Three was happy to stay in denial. 

Three hesitated just long enough to slip on his ‘this is a waste of time’ mask and joined the others. The first thing he didn’t see was the doctor. The table where the operation had taken place was cluttered with various bloody objects, but it was empty of a body. The sight made Three’s heart race. He struggled to look casual as he surveyed the rest of the room. 

“He’s in the recovery room.” Six offered needlessly, his sincerity was obnoxious, but the relief Three felt after hearing the words was jarring. They wouldn’t put a lifeless body in the recovery room. They’d say a few words and space it. 

“Don’t care.” Three shrugged a shoulder and leaned against the closest wall. 

“Sure.” Six said – it was clear he didn’t believe Three, but Three didn’t give a shit. 

“What was so urgent?” Three asked, wishing they’d get to the point. One was alive, that was all the information he cared about. 

“Since we don’t know if being exposed to stasis re-wiped One’s memory,” Two started. And that, Three had forgotten about that possibility. “Someone needs to be with him at all times – in case he wakes up.” 

“Well that seems like a glorious waste of time.” Three snarled at the thought of playing nightingale. “I’m not a goddamned nurse.” 

“No one asked you to be.” Two sighed. “One was stabbed in the lung. The doc was able to repair it with some sort of portable regenerator, but One isn’t supposed to get up or move for another forty-eight hours. If One wakes up and has no memory of what the hell happened to him, what do you think will be the first thing he does?” 

“Search for answers.” Six supplied with a grim expression. 

“Which is why one of us has to stay with him at all times.” Two nodded. “We’ll do two hour shifts each.” 

“I’ll go first.” Five volunteered. 

“I’ll go never.” Three told them and turned to leave. 

“I’ll call you when it’s your turn.” Two called after him, but Three didn’t hesitate. He knew he wouldn’t get out of sitting at One’s bedside, but he didn’t need to stick around to wait for the others to figure things out. 

“Whatever.” Three mumbled and headed back to his room. Now that he knew One wasn’t about to die, he had every intention of sleeping. 

Sleep, however, had other plans. At first Three refused to think about One, but eventually One was all he could think about. He wondered briefly what it might be like to wake up like One might. No memories. Painfully injured. People trying to explain that he was three different people and had already had his memory wiped before. 

Yeah, that was going to suck. 

Eventually Three did manage to sleep, which was unfortunately interrupted by Two banging on his door. 

“What?” He asked as it slid open. His hair was tossed from his nap and he wasn’t in his best mood. 

“It’s your shift.” Two commanded stubbornly. “Go relieve Six.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Three asked. 

Two answered him with a mildly annoyed look. They both knew he had no choice in the matter. “If he wakes up, you tell us.” She left him, and Three headed towards the medbay. There was really no need to argue on a ship full of bullies. Plus Three wanted to see One, even if he didn’t want to admit it. To anyone. Ever. Out loud – or willingly. Hell, he wouldn’t admit it even if they tortured him. 

Three didn’t hesitate to walk into the room, but he did wish he had taken a moment to prepare once he was inside. Six was there, startled out of his chair, but One stayed prone on the bed. His body was hooked up to machines, blood and saline. He no longer looked grey, but he was still pale and drawn. Honestly he still looked corpse-like to Three. 

“He’s stable, at least that’s what Five said. She’s really the only one who can read the machines. Her and the Android, but Android’s still out of commission.” Six said as Three moved closer to One’s body. 

“Yeah, sure.” Three shrugged non-committedly and slumped down in the closest chair. 

“Have fun.” Six offered an awkward smile before he left, quietly shutting the door in his wake. 

Once alone Three propped his boots up on a patch of unused bed and nudged One with the toe. “You know how much money we wasted on saving your life?” He asked. “You better not die now or it will be a complete waste.” 

Silence wrapped around Three as good as any blanket. Sleep came with boredom. 

“Hey.” A familiar voice startled Three awake. That voice. He shouldn’t be hearing – 

Three met One’s warm brown eyes as he checked the younger man over without moving an inch. “Hey.” Three offered in response. Slowly he shifted so his boots slid off the side of the bed and pushed the chair closer. “You woke up.” Three wasn’t really sure how to say ‘did your memories get wiped again’ without sounding like a crazy person. 

“What happened?” One asked. He took in the machine to his left and the various tubes attached to his arm. 

Three winced. “You got yourself stabbed like a moron.” Three did what he could to keep his voice light and teasing. It wasn’t too hard. He felt a rush of hope that everything had turned out alright. One still had his memories. “I wouldn’t move too much yet. Apparently you’re still on the mend.” One’s traveling eyes looked back at Three as he continued. “You did manage to kill the guy who stabbed you, though. So you’re not a total damsel in distress.” 

One frowned. “Who are you?” 

And there it was – the answer. The thread of hope that One had been unaffected by stasis was gone – murdered by the truth. 

“You don’t remember?” Three wanted to make sure. Maybe One was attempting humor. Bad humor. Maybe even drugged bad humor. 

“Nothing.” One breathed nervously. “You’re not a doctor.” It wasn’t a question. One still had his brains, that was something at least. 

“No, I’m not a doctor.” Three agreed and sighed. “Look, we knew this might happen when we put you in stasis.” Three started to explain, then stopped when an idea sprung to mind. He had an opportunity here. Yes. Blackmailing One had been disastrous at best – not to mention created a black hole of mistrust between them. Three missed having One on his side – even if it hadn’t been willingly. Maybe this time it would be willingly. Three smiled as he made up his mind – he was going to make sure that One became his best friend. One way or another. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” One asked nervously. “It’s creepy.” 

“Look,” Three shook his head a little and tried to act natural. “We were working a job and you got yourself stabbed in a knife fight. You managed to take out two guys without really knowing what you were doing, so kudos, really. The whole ‘nearly dying’ thing needs work though.” 

“Thanks?” One frowned. “I guess.” He paused long enough to look away and turn back to Three. “What’s my name?” 

“One.” Three answered confidently, then the confidence leaked off his face as he realized that wasn’t quite true. “Well, One, Jace Corso and something no one told me.” 

One’s eyes narrowed. “What?” Disbelief weighed on the word. “Three names, that doesn’t make sense.” 

“None of this really makes sense.” Three admitted. “We all woke up like you not long ago, no memories. We decided to name ourselves by number in the order that we woke up. You were first, so, you’re number One. I’m Three.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” One whispered. “Numbers for names.” He shook his head very slightly and stared back at a surprised Three. 

Laughter bubbled out of Three once the original shock wore off. “You think your own idea is stupid, that’s priceless.” Of course it meant nothing, since One didn’t know the past, he couldn’t find it funny. He never would. The thought sobered Three quickly and One stared at him like he was insane. “I’m sorry, I guess – you have to know you in order to find that funny.” 

“Wouldn’t knowing be nice?” One sighed and looked away from Three and towards the wall. 

Three considered how to explain. It was harder than he had originally thought. It all would sound crazy, but it was the truth. 

“Are you messing with me?” One asked as the silence between them stretched on. 

“No.” Three answered, finally serious. “I’m not. I get that it’s a lot to wrap your head around, but I haven’t lied to you.” Yet, Three thought silently. Although, if he were being honest with himself, he kind of didn’t want to lie to One. Not this version, anyway. It wouldn’t be the same. 

One looked up from his hands towards the door. “Where are we?” 

“The Raza. Our ship. There are six of us in total – and a robot. So seven.” Three shrugged a shoulder. “One – that’s you, you’re kind of our tactics guy. The man with a plan – or in the least the man who destroys everyone else’s plans with your annoying morals.” Three smirked a little. “Then there’s Two. She’s the bossy Boss. Breaks all the ties when we vote – or comes up with her own compromise and we do that instead. I still don’t know why she’s the leader – maybe because she’s scary.” 

Three checked to make sure that One was listening and leaned back in his chair as he continued. “Me you’ve met, obviously. Good old number Three. If you haven’t figured it out, I’m not very good at this – feelings and crap.” He shrugged and propped his boots up on the edge of the bed again. “Anyway, I’m the beauty, the brawn and the brains all rolled into one fine package.” He grinned. “But I’m sure you’ve figured that out.” 

“Sure.” One gave a flicker of a cautious smile. 

“Four’s next. He likes swords, but he’s pretty much mute. Every once in a while he’ll say something, usually it makes sense.” Three shrugged. “I think he’s pretty much set on training you with a blade once you’re healed up.” 

One frowned at that, but said nothing as Three continued. “Five is next, she’s – weird. Young, but useful. She fixes stuff, so we keep her around. Six is the equivalent to her big brother, so don’t mess with her if you don’t want him to mess with you. He’s also our resident pilot.” 

“Numbers.” One shook his head. “Do you really not know your names?” 

Three frowned. “Well, we know them, but we’re not those people anymore.” He tried to explain. “Not really. When our memories got wiped, we became – us.” 

“I guess I don’t understand.” One admitted. 

“You will.” Three figured. “This is your second time, but, you’ll figure it out. Whoever you were before, you aren’t anymore. You get a clean slate – a fresh start. You can be whoever you want to be. Do whatever you want to do.” Three shrugged. “But first you need to take it easy and wait for that hole in your chest to heal.” 

“Who is Jace Corso?” One asked suddenly. It caught Three off guard for a moment. “Or, I guess, who was Jace Corso?”

Damn, how was he supposed to explain that? “Um, well, apparently you decided you liked his face better and paid a bunch of money for reconstructive surgery. Then you joined our crew and became a mercenary.” 

“What?” One stared, but quickly waved Three off. “You’re screwing with me.” 

“Afraid not.” Three shook his head. 

“No shit?” One asked curiously, his eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise. 

“No shit.” Three agreed with a nod. “It’s too crazy not to be true.” He added lightly. “Still don’t know why you did it. The real Jace Corso is kind of a douche bag.” Three shivered. “And creepy.” 

“You’ve met him?” One asked tiredly. Whatever strength he had woken up with was quickly leaving. Three understood that. It was a bit surprising One had managed to stay awake this long. One had always been a bit too curious and stubborn, though. Some things hadn’t changed. 

“We both did.” Three shrugged. “It turns out he has a thing for torture. He also didn’t really appreciate you stealing his face. So if you see someone who looks like you in the future, don’t stand around and chat – get the hell out of there.”

Three watched One consider everything. He looked lost, overwhelmed and in pain. 

“You okay?” Three asked, concerned. 

“My head’s starting to hurt.” One admitted as his eyes slipped closed. 

“Let’s see if we can get you the good stuff.” Three stood with a stretch. “You should probably sleep anyway – the doc said you shouldn’t get up for forty-eight hours.” 

“I’m fine.” One lied without opening his eyes. “Don’t need drugs.” He slurred. 

“Sure, Sunshine.” Three patted the younger man’s limp arm before he headed towards the door. One was already out cold, but he still needed something for the pain. 

Three looked at One for a moment and considered what he needed to do. One was vulnerable like this. He’d need protection. A friend. Three could do that. They could become friends. The whole thing with the blackmail wasn’t an issue – One didn’t remember it. 

If Three played this right – One would be his to control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...anyone else hoping that they'll bring One (like, not Jace Corso because they ruined him as a competent badguy, back in season 3?)
> 
> Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay. I live with no internet, but that's not really an excuse because TECHNICALLY I could go to Starbucks and steal their wifi...but...that takes ENERGY, you know? 
> 
> Thank you to all those who have taken an interest in this and my other stories. For you I continue to post and write...and write and post...
> 
> You rock!

Chapter Three

With a grin Three turned back to the door and pressed the controls to open it – Four’s stern face greeted him and Three jumped back. 

“Hell, man, warn a guy!” Three whispered roughly, glancing over his shoulder at One to make sure he hadn’t been disturbed. The injured man was still dead to the world. Three blew out a grateful sigh and turned to face Four. 

“He woke up?” It wasn’t really a question, Three realized. Four knew. The guy was psychic that way. 

“Yeah.” Three shrugged and pointed out the door. They stepped out of the medbay, but the door stayed open – One still shouldn’t be left alone. The guy was a colossal flight risk. “He doesn’t remember anything.” Three told Four quietly. He thought briefly about lying, but figured Four would see straight through him if he tried. “I filled him in on most of the basics, but I’m not sure how much he believes. It all sounds kind of crazy when you say it out loud.” 

Four frowned. “You should have alerted us.”

“I thought it would be a little overwhelming for the guy if five strangers crowded around telling him who he’s supposed to be.” Three pointed out and crossed his arms over his chest. “He’ll meet them when he meets them. It’s not like he’s going anywhere.” 

Four took a moment to scowl, but nodded. “How uncharacteristically wise of you.” He said – Three was mildly insulted. “However,” Four continued with a cast off glance towards One’s slumbering form. “You still should have called Two.” 

“Sure.” Three rolled his eyes. So Two could dig her claws into One and wrap him around her little finger like before. It was likely going to happen at some point anyway, but Three wanted a fighting chance with One this time around. “Whatever, you can tell her now. Now, where are the pain meds? He was complaining.”

Four raised an eyebrow, “He’s recovering from a stab wound in the chest.” The shorter man stated like it was a good enough excuse for complaining. 

“Whatever.” Three brushed by Four. Three didn’t wait around to see if Four had gotten One something for the pain. He didn’t really feel like being there when Two showed up. She’d likely scold him later, but maybe after she talked with One for a bit her temper would die down. Unlikely, but Three could be optimistic when he wanted to be. 

Optimism and denial were like a confusing set of identical twins – difficult to tell apart at first glance. 

__

The next time Three saw One he was sitting up in bed with a bowl of protein mush. Three grinned at One’s look of pure distain as he stirred the mixture. “It’s not going to bite back.” Three teased. Two glanced at him only briefly as she left the room. She was quiet and hadn’t even bothered to glare or scold him – odd, but welcomed. It had been almost a day since One had woken up and Two hadn’t even threatened Three with bodily harm – yet. 

“I might not remember anything, but this is not food.” One complained as Three plopped into the ‘baby-sitter’ chair next to One’s bedside. 

“It’s not that bad.” Three shrugged and leaned back casually as he eyed One. He looked a little more alert this time around. Not as pale and the pain lines were nearly gone. All good signs. 

“You want it?” One asked and held out the bowl with a slight tremble in his hands. The blood loss would keep him down longer than the actual wound would. The doctor had used some sort of special device to speed up the healing of the wound – but it wouldn’t help One’s body replenish his blood supply. One wasn’t allowed to move much for the first two days and he’d need to build up strength for an additional week, but he should be as good as new by week two. 

“Hell no.” Three shook his head. “I don’t eat mush. Neither will you once you get your strength back. Of course if you want to spend the rest of your sorry life in this room, skip all the meals you’d like.” 

One frowned and set the bowl back down in his lap. “Maybe it would be safer.” He said grimly. 

“Maybe.” Three laughed. “But where’s the fun in that?” 

One shrugged a shoulder and finally set the bowl on the bedside table. It was half eaten, but at least he’d managed some of it. “If losing my memories every few weeks is the alternative, I think I’d rather stay here.” 

“You’ll get over it.” Three grinned. “Or you’ll get so bored it won’t matter as much.” He shrugged. This version of One was different. The vulnerability was still there, but magnified. He was reserved instead of outspoken and feisty. Three missed that about One, actually. The banter used to be like a game. It was still there, in some ways, but the bite was gone. The fight.

“I guess I really have no choice.” One admitted – monotone. “Two was, interesting, I guess.” 

“Probably more than Four, am I right?” Three tried to lighten the mood. This was all pretty new to him. Trying to be someone’s friend. It looked like One needed a friend. He was surprised things hadn’t gone better with Two. She basically had him eating out of the palm of her hand the first time around. 

“I never met Four.” One confided. “I think he – she? Was here when I was asleep.” 

“He.” Three confirmed with a grin, taking a moment to picture Four as a woman. He shivered. That would not be a pretty sight. “Like I said before, he’s short and likes pointy things.” 

“Swords, right.” One sighed. “Was he the one who stabbed me?” 

The question threw Three for a moment. “No. That would be a raider. We talked about this before, remember?” 

“It’s all kind of hazy.” One admitted. “I remember what you said now. I killed my attacker.” 

“Yes, both of them.” Three said confidently. “I took out the other three.” He grinned, but caught that One wasn’t exactly happy about any of it. “They were trying to kill us, you know. You didn’t have a choice.” 

“I could have, I don’t know,” One sighed, “Maybe injured them? Or incapacitated them. Something.” 

Three frowned, but understood. The moral part of One would never die, no matter how many times the guy’s memories were wiped. “I’m sure you would have, if you could have.” Three offered lightly. One met his eyes as Three continued. “Four and Six are probably going to start training you when you feel better. They’ll show you how to do what you want – so next time, if you want, you won’t have to kill.” If One asked, anyway. In their line of work not killing the enemy wasn’t exactly the best course of action. People left alive were people who could come back and bite them in the ass. 

Like Jace Corso. 

“Look, I get this is confusing,” Three sighed. “I don’t blame you for questioning any of it – it’s a lot of crap to take in. True crap, but it’s still crap.” 

That got a smile out of One, which made Three feel pretty ridiculously happy. It was on a flicker, but it was there. 

“Accurate description.” One nodded. “I just keep thinking this all can’t be real.” He admitted. “For all I know your crew kidnapped me, wiped my memory and stabbed me so I wouldn’t try and escape.” 

Three’s eyebrow arched. “There are so many flaws in that theory I don’t even know where to begin. First off, this is all too bazar to be a lie. We have no real reason to kidnap you, since, honestly I don’t even no your real name. Stabbing you in the chest is a terrible idea to incapacitate someone – I would have just shot you in the leg. Its safer.” 

“You have a point.” One agreed weakly. 

“Damn straight.” Three leaned back again. “What did Two tell you?” 

“The same things, really.” One answered. “That our memories were wiped before and I was injured during a mission. You had no choice but to put me back in stasis.” He shrugged. “Pretty much what you told me when I first woke up.”

“That’s because that’s what happened.” Three pointed out. “As crazy as it sounds.” 

“She also said I should be careful.” One looked away and Three frowned. 

“Careful?” He probed. 

“She said we didn’t exactly get along.” One looked back at Three. “Before.” 

“We got along fine, when nothing was going wrong. Which admittedly wasn’t often, but still. We all have trust issues. Waking up with no memories on a ship full of killers tends to make people jumpy. We’re pretty much over that now. I saved your life, you know.” 

“I don’t remember.” One gave another short smile. “But I’ve been told.” 

“Two told you that?” Three blinked. 

“No, Six.” One admitted. “He was here for a bit, to give Two a break. I slept through most of her first visit.” He shrugged. 

Three nodded. “Well, Six was right. Two – well, you’ll figure her out eventually.” 

“I guess.” One nodded. 

“But me – we didn’t get along the last time, but, I’d like to change that.” Three said honestly. He surprised himself on how much he meant it. “I’ll let you figure that out though.” 

One took a moment to consider, but nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Thanks?” Three echoed.

“For letting me decide.” One explained vaguely. Three shrugged and nodded mutely in response. How else was he supposed to react? “Is there anything to read on this ship?” One asked suddenly. “I’m going out of my mind. Apparently I’m trapped here until Six decides I won’t break anything the doctor fixed.” 

Three accepted One’s change of subject with a grin and stood. “I’ll go grab the pig book.” He stopped before he got to the door and turned back. “Actually, I’ll get Five to bring it. She can probably teach you some sort of game to keep you’re bored ass entertained.” 

“Sounds good.” One chuckled lightly. Three grinned and activated his com. 

Five arrived minutes after Three called her. 

“You have green hair.” One blinked in surprise. Five paused then grinned. 

“I know right?” Five beamed and joined One carefully on the bed. She handed over the book reluctantly, obviously more interested in the prospect of playing a game. “Here’s the book.” 

“Thanks.” One glanced over the worn cover and after a moment set it aside. If anything Five’s smile grew brighter. Three shook his head, about to leave when One stopped him. “What? Do you not want to play with us?” 

Somehow One and Five had managed to con Three into playing a ridiculous card game Five had made up. As it turned out, Three was terrible at it. 

“Can we play poker instead?” Three complained after One won his second victory. 

“Nope.” Five grinned. “Don’t worry, you’ll win eventually.” 

“She’s right.” One smiled. “It’s mostly a game of chance.” 

“Mostly.” Three grumbled. It was nice to see One smile, though. If the stupid game kept the guy’s mind off of his lost memories, Three was willing to suffer a bit. “Is there anything else we can play?” Three asked Five, ready to try something else. If anything to keep One happy. 

“Sure!” 

“What are you three up to?” Two’s voice joined them from the doorway. The smile that had lit One’s eyes vanished when he saw her. Interesting, Three thought to himself. 

“I’m teaching them how to play the card games I made up.” Five explained happily. “Do you want to join?” 

“Actually.” One spoke softly. “I’m getting kind of tired.” 

Very interesting indeed, Three frowned. “We can pick this up later.” He offered and One nodded silently. Three narrowed his eyes a little but shrugged it off and motioned for the kid to jump off the bed. 

“Aw, but I was going to teach you this really fun game!” Five complained, but reluctantly complied. 

“Later,” One told her with a small flicker of a smile. “I promise.” 

“Okay.” Five nodded. “Feel better!” She grinned and skipped from the room. 

“I stay while you rest.” Two offered, but there was something forced behind her words that made Three’s eyebrow arch. 

“That’s not necessary.” One said nervously. “I think I’ll sleep better without anyone hovering.” 

Three narrowed his eyes a little at the injured man, but shrugged. “We’ll leave you too it. Com us if you need anything.” 

One just nodded and Three frowned as he followed a very unhappy Two out. Once the door was closed Two turned on Three with all the bottled up rage he expected. “What did you say to him?” 

“Me? Nothing.” Three frowned defensively. “What did you say? You make him nervous.” 

“Nothing.” Two said. “I just – I don’t know. He’s been on edge.” She looked away and Three sighed. Maybe she hadn’t done anything to make One uncomfortable. However, that didn’t change how One apparently felt. 

“It must be something about you, because he was fine around Five and me.” Three told her awkwardly. “Look, just back off. Forcing yourself on him isn’t going to make him any more likely to trust you.”

“Like he trusts you?” Two hissed. “He doesn’t even like you!” 

Three hesitated at the accusation. It hurt more than Three wanted to admit. That was the One of the past, though. This version of One was different, Three had a chance. “Maybe he did and he just had a funny way of showing it.” Three snapped back and stormed away from Two.

“Three!” Two called after him, but Three ignored her and headed straight for his room. He needed time to think. Or not think. Not thinking might solve everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait! I should have a steady access to internet now! Hopefully my updates will happen faster!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and the kudos! I'm blown away! You guys are the reason I keep posting for this fandom. As long as I have readers I'll try and continue writing for these characters!

The tension between One, Two and Three didn’t end once One was given the ‘okay’ to move back into his room. One was still weak and pale, but he was no longer in danger of splitting his wound open and bleeding out – at least not if he didn’t over exert himself. 

Of course that meant that for the moment, One was safe from ‘training’ with Four and Six.

Android finally rebooted. Five was happy for their robot’s return. Apparently Android had been fending off a virus of some sort and needed a little more TLC than she thought to fix it. Of course her return wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. 

The bucket of nuts and bolts made One feel uncomfortable. The robot lacked a certain tack. Although relatively useful, Android treated One with kid gloves, which One hated. Two put Android in charge of One’s recovery, but One avoided the machine whenever he could. 

When One wasn’t resting he tended to seek out Three and Five for companionship. It was odd, given that before they hadn’t exactly been at the top of One’s list. It wasn’t that Three minded the sudden attention, much, and Five loved having a permanent and willing playmate. It was just unusual. Three even enjoy the games she invented for them to play, not that he’d ever admit it out loud. 

It was strange seeing One act youthful. Unexpected given how privileged the old One had tended to act. 

Despite all this, Three had to admit he missed the old One. He’d ever say it out loud, but he knew that the person One had been was dead. He had to accept that and move one, just like the rest of the crew. 

Four and Six treated One with caution most of the time. They didn’t know how to react around him and One wasn’t exactly sure what to do with them either. They would likely have better luck when they started to train him. It would give them something in common. Or at least something to talk about and bond over. 

The only crewmember One actively avoided was Two. When she was around One grew quiet and tense. Three had started to wonder if Two’s decision to put One in stasis stuck with One during the memory wipe. Maybe the One from before managed to hold onto his resentment. One had practically begged them not to do it, but in the end it was the only way to save him. One could hate Two for that, but by that logic, One wouldn’t trust any of them. Except maybe Five. 

One’s dislike of Two didn’t make a lick of sense. 

Three kind of wanted to ignore it, but he was curious. 

“Did Two insult your mother, or something?” Three asked a few days after One’s release. They were sitting alone together in the mess hall. 

“No, why?” One asked as he picked at his tray of protein. The food still hadn’t grown on him, much to Three’s displeasure. The guy was too skinny. 

“Because you get all quiet around her. Quieter, anyway.” Three shrugged a shoulder casually. He didn’t really want to push One into a conversation he didn’t want to be in, but at the same time he wanted to know. If only to avoid Two’s mistakes. 

The question had clearly caught One off guard, but answered anyway. “She makes me feel…less.” 

“Less than what?” Three didn’t understand. 

One considered and pushed the remaining contents of his tray away from him. “It’s kind of hard to explain. It’s like, she expects me to be something more. I see the disappointment in her eyes each time I don’t do what she expects me to do.” One admitted. 

“Oh.” Three winced. “Is that all?” Whatever Three had expected One to say, that hadn’t been it. For a moment he worried that maybe he did the same thing. 

“I don’t feel that way with you.” One seemed to read his mind. “Or Five and the others.” One dropped a shoulder and leaned back in his chair. “I see surprise, sometimes, but not disappointment. Not like Two.” 

“That sucks.” Three winced. 

“Yeah.” One agreed. “It does.” 

__

Three had managed to make his second chance with One work. Whenever One wasn’t resting, he would seek Three out. Surprisingly enough, that didn’t bother Three. He liked One’s company. It helped to know that One wasn’t a threat. He couldn’t be the mole because his memory had been wiped a second time. Three could trust One and One, shockingly, trusted Three. 

This version of One was a little more docile, which wasn’t as fun. Sometimes, in rare moments, One’s snarky-side reemerged from the quiet man he’d become. It was usually when Three and Five were One’s only companions. That brighter, more playful side of One vanished whenever the others were around. One became more guarded and even silent when Two was around. 

It was weird, but Three kind of understood it. After One tipped him off on his feelings that he was constantly disappointing Two, Three began to see the truth in her eyes. She was disappointed – and pissed. 

It was losing its amusement. Mostly because it was clearly effecting One in a negative way. Three didn’t think it was fair to put any more pressure on One. The guy had almost died. Two needed to give the guy a fucking break. 

Three drilled his fists into the gym’s punching bag as he considered why he cared so much. This had started out as a new way to get One back on his side, but it had turned into something else. Something far more dangerous. Three actually enjoyed spending time with One. Hell, he could even stand being around Five when One was there. 

The steady beat of his fists against the punching bag was calming. Although Three enjoyed his time with the younger Raza crew members from time to time, he craved his alone time. 

His plan with One had worked almost too well. 

Three wasn’t used to so much attention. He wasn’t really sure what to do with it all. It was kind of nice and annoying all wrapped up with a shinny bow. 

“Three.” One’s voice called from the doorway. He sounded a little lost. Three winced and punched the bag in front of him with a little more force than necessary. So much for some alone time, he grumbled to himself as he turned to the younger man. One picked up on the annoyance quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“No, your fine.” Three growled despite his attempt at being ‘reassuring.’ “What’s up?” He asked as he picked up the towel he’d brought with him and wiped at the sweat he’d worked up. 

“We’re docking soon.” One stated the obvious. “I guess I’m feeling a little nervous.” 

“Don’t be.” Three wadded up the towel and flung it onto the floor with the intent of leaving it there. “It’s not like you’re not leaving the Raza.” 

“What?” One blinked. 

Three glanced at him. “You aren’t exactly firing on all cylinders yet. Six and Four haven’t had the chance to properly train you and we can’t watch our backs and yours all at the same time. For the foreseeable future you’re stuck here.” 

“Oh.” One looked disappointed. “I kind of, I mean, I was looking forward to a change of view.”

Three frowned, but nodded. “Maybe next time.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” One deflated. 

“Cheer up, Android said something about you being in the clear in a week or so.” Three felt compelled to lift One’s spirits if he could. He doubted he’d be successful, but it was the thought that counted, wasn’t it? “Your self defense training can start whenever you want.” 

“Maybe you could teach me.” One asked in that shy, reserved way that was so unlike the One Three knew from before the second wipe. 

“I have no patience.” Three quickly shot down that idea. “Trust me, you don’t want me to teach you.” 

“I do.” One quietly insisted, but backed down. “But I understand. You don’t want to. I’m sorry, I know I’ve been crowding you.” 

Perceptive little bastard, Three thought with mild amusement. There was that kicked puppy look again. Three wasn’t sure if he loved or hated that look. At the moment he was leaning towards hate. 

“I’m not used to having groupies.” Three wasn’t sure why he was being so mean. The look of hurt that crossed One’s expression was enough to spring a well of regret within Three. The damage was done though, instead of replying with sharp banter, One nodded and backed out of the room. 

The realization hit Three after One had disappeared from view. He’d hoped that One would start fighting back. That he’d be ‘One’ again. 

Frustrated Three turned back to the punching bag and drove his fist into it one last, powerful time. “Damn it.” He cursed, but backed away and headed out into the hall. One was gone. It was probably for the best. Three wasn’t sure if he knew how to apologize sincerely without screwing something up anyway. It was for the best. 

With a grunt he stalked towards the mess hall. 

__

“Everyone understand their assignments?” Two asked after she listed off their responsibilities. No one complained, or said anything, so she glanced back at Five and One. “You two stay here and keep out of trouble.” 

“Do we usually get into a lot of trouble?” One whispered to Five and she giggled. Three rolled his eyes. The two of them were trouble magnets, but rarely together. In fact, the crew did their best to keep them apart in situations like this. 

Three frowned. Maybe it was a bad idea leaving the two of them alone. 

He shook his head. Android would be a good enough babysitter. 

Two pursed her lips, but brushed One’s question off. “Let’s get this done.” She told the others, sent a glare towards One and a nod towards Five before they disembarked. 

Three glanced back at One, their gazes met before Three turned back and followed after Two. 

“Why do I have a terrible feeling?” Three muttered to Two as they stepped out into the docking bay. 

“Let’s get this done quickly.” Two countered and sped off to finish her appointed tasks.

Three took her lead and headed off to gather his list of items. Thankfully the supplies weren’t too depleted. Most of what they were looking for were luxury items. Food that wasn’t processed in the form of a bar and water that hadn’t been filtered over and over again from the Raza’s sewer system. After One had been injured their medical supplies were running low, they planned on restocking that as well. 

It took several hours, but Three managed to track down his items as well as a few things for himself and presents for One and Five, although he wasn’t sure why he’d wasted his own credits on them. One’s forlorn expression popped into his head and Three grinned with the confident hope that One wouldn’t be so mopey after he received his gift. 

When he arrived back at the Raza all the good feelings fled his heart. Six and Two were talking together just at the opening of the loading ramp. They didn’t look happy. In fact, they looked slightly frantic. 

“What happened this time?” Three asked as casually as he could muster as he sauntered up the ramp. Two turned towards him briefly as Six brushed by her. 

“One and Five are gone.” Two confirmed Three’s foremost fear. 

Perfect. 

“Gone as in they snuck off to have some fun or gone as in – ”

“Someone kidnapped them. Android shorted out, but she’s rebooting now. We should know more soon.” Two looked worried. Her face was tight and her lips were pressed into a fine line of concentration. 

Three felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Repeatedly. He set down his bags and turned to Two. “We’ll get them back.” He tried to sound more confident than he felt. “We always get them back.” 

“When does our luck run out?” Two drilled her gaze into Three’s. “When do we lose?” 

“We’re the crew of the Raza. We don’t lose.” Three smirked with all the confidence he wasn’t feeling. 

Two took a few slow breaths before she nodded slowly. Apparently she bought the shit he was selling. “Your damn right we don’t.” Two agreed with more anger than confidence. “Let’s get them back.” 

“And kill the bastards that did this.” Three added with a wicked smile.

They left the loading dock and headed back to the bridge where Android was rebooting. 

“Is she up and running?” Two asked Four and Six who hovered nearby. 

“Not – ”

“Yes.” Android interrupted Six and tipped her head to the side. “I am fully functional.” 

“Android, do you know who attacked you?” Two asked, barely containing the urgency of the situation. 

Android blinked. “Unfortunately they did not identify themselves to me before they shorted my systems. However, I believe they were looking for someone in particular.” 

“Who?” Four asked. 

“They didn’t say.” Android frowned. Three couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen the Robot without a smile on her face. 

“Can you hack into the space station’s systems and track them through the security feeds? Use facial recognition, search the database – figure out who they are and what they’re after.”

“I will do my best.” Android nodded and closed her eyes. The screens lit up with information. Different frames filtering through docking profiles. Faces flipped by like playing cards being shuffled. Three watched the screens without really knowing what he was seeing. There were security feeds being fast forwarded and rewound. It slowed when a group of five darkly clad people approached and boarded the Raza with a flip of some sort of key. 

“It must be some sort of code breaker.” Two whispered, more to herself than to the rest of the crew. 

Three glanced at her, but otherwise kept his focus on the screen. The men entered the Raza. Twenty minutes later they exited with two crates. Three swallowed. He had a feeling that One and Five were in those crates. 

“Can you track them?” Two asked unnecessarily. 

“Of course.” Android responded, her eyes still closed. 

The camera angles switched as they watched the men carry the crates through the docking bay. 

“They’re still on the station.” Six breathed. “That’s a good sign.” 

“Is it?” Three growled. “Their probably being tortured and we are still in the – ”

“Is that?” Two started. 

“Corso.” Four finished. All eyes returned to the screen. 

“Shit.” Three exhaled loudly. 

The whole catastrophe just took a turn towards hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dropping by!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by ^^


End file.
